


Sex is in the air

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Yaoi, genma is a jerk, kakairu - Freeform, sex at the office, the hit is gonna hit the fan, tsunade is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Kakashi turned his lover around, lifting him up, handling his smaller body as if he didn't weight any more than a delicate feather. Iruka would never admit it out loud, how much he loved Kakashi manhandling him, the unreasonably arousing of feeling the hamstrings of his arms marking under the skin like the deepest roots of a tree; to know that, in spite of his lover being strong enough to bear his weight with no problems, Kakashi would never use that powerful strength to harm him, just to protect him or provide affection.





	Sex is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the translation of my fic "Vuelos a deshora", original and in Spanish. I hope my English is good enough and that you enjoy this work of mine. I wasn't very sure about translating a Lemon of all things I have written because sex is a difficult topic to write about and, even I personally think this one-shot is good enough, English is not my mother tonge so I had -still have- my insecurities, but I was curious about your opinion just as much as I was with the Spanish public, so I'll be waiting for your answers!!!

 

 

 

 

 

##  **【SEX IS IN THE AIR】**

 

The Golden week (1) was being celebrated in working days for the first time in several years, which meant that, if it entailed the commute of big amounts of people on normal terms, this year was going to be crazy. Tsunade rubbed her hands with glee.

30 years ago, Sharingan Airlines and Senju Wings, leader companies in tertiary sector, had joined forces, and from that cooperation, Konoha Airlines was born. A great, record-breaking success. The incredible capital of both companies, together with the magnificent staff they counted with, supposed the creation of a big enterprise whose economical capacity was enough to be able to afford the constant updating of technology, and, thus, to be a benchmark in transport sector.

However, in the last years, other air companies like Suna Enterprise or Otogakure, which enjoyed of a financial support as solid as Konoha's, were resulting in strong (and rather annoying) competitors.

Hence, Tsunade had taken upon herself the task of grinding them into the dust... Those rats, who kept her occupied enough to not be able to escape from Shizune and go to her dear Casino, didn't deserve any better. The current director of Konoha Airlines had achieved that one of the most famous low-cost travel agencies handed to Konoha the monopoly of passengers' transport during the infamous Golden Week Adventure!, a package which consisted in travelling to an exotic country where, during those exact days, a culturally relevant festivity was being hold.

Saying Tsunade had to fight with claws and fangs to get such a chance was an understatement. The company bided that offer just once per year and the experience had turned into such a success that, in the worst scenario, the initial inversion was doubled up. Fortunately, Haruno Travels chief's daughter respected Tsunade as an engineer, and thanks to that, Konoha Airlines won the battle. Now it was just a matter of time. The only thing left to do was to sit there and wait for the popularity surveys to hit the highest ranking. Ah, Tsunade could already hear the marvellous sound of the roulette and the smooth slip of the cards between the croupier's skilled fingers.

However, universe has its own plans, its own laws and, specially, its own way of keeping the world's balance. Tsunade should have known better. But, of course, nobody knows the Exterminating Angel's identity until he shows up to carry out his divine duties. And even though Hatake Kakashi could be anything but angelical, his punctuality disorders could establish new limits to the word "late", giving it a new meaning intimately linked to the world "hell"; limits, borders, that could vary their distance depending on Tsunade's stress levels and the lucidity of Kakashi's survival instincts, which, by the way, not always hit the minimal levels that made a person mildly rational or... just normal. You know, the kind of person who doesn't keep 200 people waiting for when his Majesty thinks appropriate to show his soon to be royally kicked ass. 

"Where the hell is Hatake?! The plane should have been flying half an hour ago!" Tsunade roared by phone.

"Y-you see, Tsunade-sama, w-w-we don't... know..."

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade was about to throw fire out of her mouth, but then she remembered one of the golden rules every air controller had to take into account while working with Delayed Hatake.

"Wait a sec... You wouldn't tell him the correct hour... Like de real one... would you?" Silence answered by itself. "What the fuck?! What's your problem, both of you?! You've been told hundreds of times that, in Kakashi's flight schedules, departure hours have to be delayed three hours at least. It's the only thing we can do for him to show up in time!

"Tsunade-sama-" They tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" She ranted, smashing her fist on her office table.

"Yes, madam." The two air controllers responded at the same time submissively.

Tsunade started to count from 10 to 0... Why did everything have to happen to her?!... 9... Had ever she done anything so bad in a past life? Because, in that case, she was so, so willing to pray for forgiveness... 8...

Think, Tsunade, where the hell would you rather be if you were a grown-ass man with a chronological pathology and an obsession for trashy-porno novels?

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried, storming into her office. "The call centre is collapsed! Clients want to know what's happening..."

...7...

"So they can start searching for that and Schrödinger's cat too, because how the fuck could I know?!" Tsunade answered totally exasperated.

"B-but... Tsunade-sama..." Shizune murmured with a strange tremble in her voice.

"What?!" Tsunade's cry was so furious that the poor phone cracked under the strength of her fist.

"I-I can't... can't tell them that!" Shizune finally broke down, crying desperately.

"S-shizune? C-c'mon, don't cry... W-why are you crying?!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the phone, Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other terrified, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Err... Hang up?" Izumo asked.

"... Is it legal to hang up to your boss?" Kotetsu questioned, still pale-faced.

"The question here is: has it ever been born the person capable of hang Tsunade Senju up in her 'I-will-skin-you-alive' rage and live to tell?" Gemma said, taking advantage from the situation to his awful humour sense. Oh, how he loved those moments of collective panic in which everyone was too busy screaming and pulling their hair to be aware that, for more than two months, Kakashi has been arriving at the airport two hours before the schedule of a certain someone started; that someone being a brunet beauty who governed the Control tower with an iron fist.

 

**～✈**

 

"Iruka..." Kakashi moaned while pushing his cock inside his lover with a slowness meant to perpetuate Iruka's pleasure. The brunet panted, totally lost in the feels, his body trembling from excitement. The silver haired man glued his chest to Iruka's back.

God, it had been a fucking wet dream come true when he saw Iruka supporting his hands against the wall, arching his back enough to be able to lift his ass up in a clear invitation, which took Kakashi's breath away –more- as soon as Iruka separated his legs, allowing the perfect pair of globes to open and show Kakashi his tiny and sweet entrance, that beautiful ring twitching lustily.

Iruka moved his hips slightly, attaching better Kakashi's cock inside of him. Kakashi growled and buried his fingertips in the smooth skin of the hips, supressing the urge of burying himself in Iruka's warmth, thrusting again and again until neither of them could breathe. Instead of that, Kakashi rubbed his testicles against that incredible rear, sliding in a little deeper. Iruka let a beautiful sound out of his throat between a moan and a sigh. Kakashi got them even closer, until everything between them was connected, from their knees to their shoulders. And then, he started to move with agonizing slowness.

"K-kakashi... faster..." Iruka asked.

"Mmm? But I don't want to hurt you..." Kakashi replied, although Iruka knew that smile from which escaped broken groans was meant to annoy.

"You- ah!- are the worst..." The brunet exclaimed when his lover brushed his prostate. However, it had been such a subtle touch that Iruka's body, instead of being satiated, was even more sensitive and his knees failed, but Kakashi's arm was already keeping Iruka pressed against him. Iruka depending on him totally was something Kakashi had discovered recently as one of those dark pleasures that happen so rarely that, from time to time, is worth to provoke yourself.

"That's not nice, Iruka..." Kakashi whispered in his ear, just before playing with the earlobe between his teeth, kissing the tender skin of the neck. Kakashi brushed that special point with deliberated softness again, just for the pleasure of watching Iruka's eyes roll behind his skull. Iruka's body started to tremble, almost convulsing of pleasure, but Kakashi took his lover's shaft tightly into his fist, preventing his release. Iruka moaned soundly, the start of a scream trapped in his throat without being able to come out.

Iruka tried calming his breathing down. If Kakashi wanted to play dirty, Iruka could be a hell worst. The brunet, taking advantage from Kakashi's powerful grasp, opened his legs more and, together with them, his buttocks. Then, using the wall to power himself, Iruka began a swinging that, every time, was faster and faster, providing the so wanted pleasure to himself, Kakashi's hand on his cock just making an incredibly hot friction. Kakashi was there just as a simple tool, available for Iruka to satisfy his need.

Kakashi never -just in his wildest dreams- thought he would see something like this for real. He knew Iruka could be a true demon in the right circumstances –or the bad ones, but, ah, semantics...-. But he never thought of Iruka putting that part of him in practice during sex. Yes, okay, Kakashi had observed fascinated the explosion of character Iruka could make before going out with him –from far, far away. There was something really hot with the red cheeks and that magnificent body tensed. However, that had not anything to do with what Kakashi was experiencing in that very moment.

The back muscles flexed under the soft, caramel skin in hypnotizing waves... Iruka's hair, scattered all over his shoulders, sticking to his cheeks and his forehead like a dark halo... His eyes were so dark that Kakashi couldn't distinguish the characteristic flickers in his iris, between shades of old whiskey and burnt coffee beans. Sweat drops pearled that splendid being who had surrendered to the pleasure, impaling himself with his lover's cock. Kakashi let a guttural growl out when Iruka speed the thrusts up to a maddening pace. Afraid of coming right there and then, Kakashi found himself incapable of moving, steading himself by holding tightly on Iruka, as if his lover was the only thing connecting him to the world.

Kakashi started to feel the heat exploding from his bowels, scattering through his veins like lava. But then Iruka stopped any action. Kakashi howled like a hurt dog, such a pitiful sound he would always deny having let it out ever. Kakashi opened his eyes, looking angrily at Iruka, whose stare was charged with wicked amusement and lust.

But how the hell could he not? Kakashi was, in that very moment, the perfect picture of a beast whose muscles highlighted with almost painful tension, showing off the willpower exercise he was doing to not finish up with both of them in the most enjoyably brutal way.

"Enough." Kakashi growled, and Iruka sighed.  _At least!_

Kakashi turned his lover around, lifting him up, handling his smaller body as if he didn't weight any more than a delicate feather. Iruka would never admit it out loud, how much he loved Kakashi manhandling him, the unreasonably arousing of feeling the hamstrings of his arms marking under the skin like the deepest roots of a tree; to know that, in spite of his lover being strong enough to bear his weight with no problems, Kakashi would never use that powerful strength to harm him, just to protect him or provide affection.

Iruka surrounded Kakashi's hips with his legs and the neck, with his arms. Kakashi grabbed the brunet's buttocks, opening them in a desperate way, burying his manhood in that delirious heat with such a force that Iruka felt as if he was about to be broken in two. The thrusts took a dizzying rhythm.

Iruka leaned in, searching for Kakashi's lips and kissing them with hunger. Kakashi responded to the kiss with awe, one of his hands leaving Iruka's ass and going to his hair, tangling his fingers between the soft strands. The friction change between their bodies was delicious enough for Kakashi to lose control and to start slamming against Iruka like never before. Growls, moans and suffocated breaths mixed perfectly in a beautiful melody whose rhythm was leaded by the wet sound that was produced every time Kakashi's length got out and in of Iruka's heat.

Iruka looked at him throw his eyelashes, tears of uncontrollable pleasure pearling his reddened cheeks, his lover's name hanging from his swollen lips like a mantra. Kakashi took Iruka's cock in his hand, caressing him fast and rough, just like his thrusts. Iruka held on him, afraid Kakashi could disappear, feeling his body about to collapse. Kakashi grinned between puffs of hot air.

"Come, Iruka... Come for me, baby..." Kakashi whispered with scratchy voice before kissing Iruka once more. A few thrusts later, Iruka's head fell back in a moan so full up of pleasure it wouldn't let out any sound, his throat so constricted it wouldn't work. Hot, white liquid painted both chests. Iruka's insides squeezed deliciously and Kakashi finally poured his own essence in.

Kakashi turned around, holding their bodies weight until they sat on the floor with his back pressed against the wall; Iruka on his lap, curled up against him.

"I should have finished out..." Kakashi apologized with his face buried in Iruka's neck, inhaling the spicy aroma which resulted every time their bodies joined. Iruka, having discovered his bones had melt, had to fight against exhaustion to lift his face from his lover's chest and refuse Kakashi's statement with a slight shake of his head. Then he demanded a kiss with lazy lips and sleepy eyes.

Kakashi complied, cradling Iruka against his body while both of them caught their breaths, a soft smile dancing on his lips when Iruka got even closer, letting their faces just inches apart and intertwining their fingertips. Never had Kakashi imagined that helping his boyfriend to move some boxes was going to turn into one of the best sex sessions he had ever had. And in the old file room, no less. During working hours, while anyone could walk in and catch them red-handed. That day was going to become a new kind of anniversary in their relationship. Definitely.

Now that he thought of it. Maybe he had something to do... But what could it be? Mmm...

 

**～✈**

 

"I'm gonna kill the stupid brat! I dream of punching him until make him faint and then I'll leave him at the landing strip and I will take a plane and... and... and... haha...hahahahaha.... HAHAHAHAHA"

"Tsunade-sama!!!" Izumo, Kotetsu and Shizune cried while Asuma and Kurenai tried to stop Tsunade from stabbing Gemma in the eye with his own senbon.

 

 

 

**【FIN】**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The Golden week is a period of time (4 days, more or less) considered as national festivities, so normally people in Japan enjoy it by travelling or visiting their families.


End file.
